memories
by tealana
Summary: remembering the past is hurtful until fate changes for the better.


**Memories**  
by Tealana aka TR-H  
8th may,2010

A/N: Karai's thoughts and memories are in written italic. This is POV for Karai and Shredder when they first met and became to be what they are now. Father and Daughter....family. enjoy, please be kind. Tootles....

_The night is hot as hell  
and darker than it ever been  
so dark that no light could shine upon or through_

_I remember the day, my parents abandoned me.  
Convincing me that they couldn't afford to keep me.  
I knew better...I knew alot better._

_My parents told they couldn't keep me, not they didn't have no money after surviving the genocide and a war that no one believed that would come to an end finally after ten years. They just didn't want me because I was a girl child._

_Worthless...._

_I wonder if would it be different I was born as a boy?_

Two years later...

Karai foraged through whatever garbage to savage for food and clothing while she took refuge in an abandon residence nearby instead of staying in the family estate.

Too many memories she wishes to never remember, the more she remembers or dreams about the past....

Makes her more angry, disconnected to the world and cold.

Until one stormy cold afternoon, after scavenging for food and firewood to stay warm. Karai made herself a bonfire to keep warm and try warm little food she found to eat. Listening to the clattering sounds of rain dropping upon the roof above and dripping through the broken ceiling.

Feeling frustrated and angry, she kicked the can that gave her presence away to the walking bystander, unaware who may be hiding inside.

Oroku saki heard the clang that came from inside an abandon apartment and went to investigate the disturbance of the peace.

As he pulled back the torn ragged cloth that was used as a door cover; what he discovered that he never intended to find, a small child....

A small girl dressed in rags, hungry and cold.

Saki slowly walked inside and towards Karai without trying to scare her off. Kindly smiling at the small child unsure and unsettled but also defensive, Karai at first was not so impressed by the stranger's gesture. But he didn't give up or turn his back on the child.

Saki held out his hand, without saying a word and waited for the child to accept his hand.

Karai hesitated at first, remained closed and cold inside. Slowly accepting his hand but still remained aware of what this stranger may pretend than other he shows.

Oroku saki tried his best to show that he was no threat but he allowed her to accept his hand and act of kindness before taking her back to the Foot Headquarters and raised her as if she was his own.

In time karai grew to feel safe with the man that adopted her.  
Watching oroku trained and she was curious and wanted to learn the way of the warrior. Learn honour and bushido.

Karai respected him and he trusted her.  
Allowing karai to train beside him and shared one secret that none of his legion of foot soldiers were never aware of their master's true form.

Oroku Saki decided to reveal his true form to Karai only if she will forever bound her faith in him as he gave her something that she was denied by her parents so long ago.

"_Karai....Do you wish to know my true self?"  
"What do you mean?....your true self?" _

"What you see before is not what I am to be. Are you willing to give your absolute faith in me?"  
"Yes, I am. You gave me a life and a home. I am forever in your debt, master."

"Are you sure, you are ready to see my true form?"  
"Yes, I am. I am ready."

"Swear on your very honour to me....swear to me, you will honour me and follow me through and through until the time comes to take my place.  
And you will become my heir."

"Yes master, I shall honour, follow and I will swear to thee. I will give you my word."

"_Excellent. Don't be afraid when I reveal myself, child."_

"_I am not afraid." _Oroku sat down in his chair then open the steel doors of the robotic abdomen. Karai knelt down in sitting position on the floor before him as he revealed himself underneath.

Waiting to see her master's secret; staring at the abdomen and saw dark shadow before he leaned out. Crawling out of the suit and stood before his adopted daughter to see his true form.

This Utrom Oroku Saki never felt fear or despair. Since he has adopted Karai and saved her from her fate that would had taken her too soon before her time. But if he never followed his instincts to investigate what disturbed the peace that day he would never become the kind soul that all believe has no heart or feelings for no other around him.

Karai showed she didn't fear his form and smiled as she bowed before softly glaring her master.

"_Fear not my child. Fear not my true form, Karai."_

"_I do not fear you, father."_

Karai woke up and rose up from the bed, walked to the Oroku Saki library. She knelt before the jade statue of the man; believed whom gave so much to the city he loved before departing, she reached and slowly grasped the family katana from it resting place from where it laid, a sword that was specially made for her in honour of the one man she forever be grateful that gave her life, honour, faith and word for giving her what was nearly denied her when she was a young child.

Remembering the past of her parents made her angry but the memories she cherishes more of her adopted father and master, who gave her a life from poverty. She would not become if it weren't for Oroku Saki, the man, teacher, provider, protector and father.

To the enemies and faithful followers he was a powerful warlord of crime but to Karai, he was kind and honourable father that any child would be proud to have and look up to.

"Thankyou master Oroku Saki....thankyou my father. I will honour you to the very end."

The end....


End file.
